


JUST ONCE WON'T HURT (PART ONE)

by Shewantsthed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Crushes, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewantsthed/pseuds/Shewantsthed
Summary: When you finally get to fuck the one man you've wanted for so long, but never thought you could have. Pure smut xx





	1. Chapter 1

You have fancied the arse off this man for 18 long months. You wake up thinking about him, go to bed dreaming about him. You want him, and you're pretty sure he wants you too BUT both of you have partners and it is like torture every time you see him. You can feel his eyes on you before you've even looked towards him, regular occurences where you walk past each other and both turn your heads looking back with smiles on your faces. You love your husband but there is just something about this man, has been since the very first day you saw him.  
Today you do the usual...bouncy hair, full makeup, tops of your breasts on show and tight jeans, hugging your arse in just the right places. Why you actually feel the need to impress him you don't know but it's like he's given you a new found confidence, lapping up the attention he's giving you. Truth is just the sight of him makes your breath hitch, pulse race and dampens your underwear just a touch. As per usual he's there, as if waiting for you, starts slowly walking towards you with that sexy swagger of his but no smile, a deadly serious look on his face with eyes staring so intensely you can't even look into them. He walks past and you hear him say "fuck it" and before you even have time to turn around he's got hold of your arm dragging you to the nearby alley. Backed up against the wall he cups your face, a forceful kiss landing on your lips. "I can't do this anymore, I want you, i can't help it" Your instant reaction should of been to push him away, tell him to fuck off! He knows youre married but you cant deny the feeling that is currently running through your body, like electric surging through your veins. "please, dont" you say. Your voice shaky trying to hold back tears, foreheads together all the while still looking at those plump lips of his unable to look him in the eye. "If you don't want this, walk away, I won't stop you but let me tell you there's not a day goes by that I don't look at you without getting a fucking hard on ya know" You let out a giggle and he smiles. His hand stroking your jaw before tilting your chin up to look into his eyes, searching for an answer...they are glazed over full of lust and you know for damn sure yours are looking the exact same way too, the smell of his aftershave filling your nostrils, just wanting him on you again. But you can't, this is wrong and you need to leave. He leans in closer, hand on your arse he pulls you towards him and you gasp as you feel it..."see? every fucking time babe, can't help it" you look down and see his huge bulge straining against his trousers and bite your lip, trying to stop a moan from escaping. This doesn't go unnoticed by him though, one hand behind your head as he kisses you so deep it takes your breath away. Your eyes close, returning the kiss, knowing this is wrong but GOD it feels so right.


	2. Chapter 2

You've waited for what feels like a lifetime for this moment, you are not in love with him by any means, just a base animalistic urge to feel him inside you that you've felt since day one. Never wanted sex with anybody as much as you do him, nearly every night bringing yourself to orgasm, fucking your husband whilst imagining it's him, what he don't know won't hurt him though..right? You can't quite understand why you feel the way you do about him, the guilt you feel every time you think of him but right at this moment you don't even care..you wanted him and you've got him. His tongue massaging yours, both his hands in your hair, both breathing heavily through your noses little moans escaping into each other's mouths. Your arms round his neck not wanting to let him go "I wanna fuck you" slowly groaned into your ear as his hand lands on your breast and mouth starts softly niping the side of your neck. Goosebumps erupt all over your body at the feel of his beard on your skin, the roughness of his touch on your body. Your hands now grab his hair as you let out a moan a little louder than expected. It's broad daylight, you're in an alley, there's no way in hell you can have him here but you cant take him home either. You reach down and start palming his straining erection as you undo the buttons on his jeans, reaching your hand inside he puts his head on your shoulder, a long drawn out "fuck" as you check to make sure nobody's around, eyes down as you watch yourself releasing his massive dick, shirt long enough to hide the fact his trousers are slightly down. You trace the long vein on the underside, fingers dipping back in the jeans to stroke his balls as you feel his cock get harder. Again you take another look around, wrapping your fingers around his now rock hard monster of a penis...mouth watering at the hope of one day feeling it stretching you. You grip it tightly, your eyes meet, then lips as he slowly starts bucking his hips into your hand. You're so fucking wet you can feel it, so close to coming from just wanking him off. He moves your hand and replaces it with his own, possibly realising you don't have alot of time and need to speed things up. You look down again to watch him....you can feel the ache between your legs, the heat starting to spread, like a post euphoric state of bliss, always having the ability to come without any form of touch. He goes to slip a hand down the front of your jeans but you stop him, saying you can't. You then take him back in hand and keep the pace he was at, his mouth open breathing fast, one hand going to the wall behind to steady himself the other rubbing you through your jeans. Just staring into his eyes as he gives you that sexy smile with eyes half shut. Another kiss as he breathes into your mouth that he's not gonna last much longer, you grip tighter, hand moving faster. You can hear his breathing getting erratic, his hand now roughly got a grip in your hair, panting into your neck as the groans get closer together, you want him to bite you but know he can't, your grip so tight you can feel the pulsating of his vein "baby I'm gonna come..." his mouth back on yours kissing hard "you're so fuckin beautiful..." his fingers pulling at your jeans so hard making the seam press against your clit, you want him so bad. He lets out a strangled gasp n swears into your neck as you feel the warmth of him cum sliding down your knuckles, hearing him groan as you squeeze every last drop from him. Wellif you didn't want him before, you definitely do now...FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the last button was fastened u look into his eyes, giving him the awkward smile trying not to show how shit you actually felt, not because you didn't want to do it, but because you were certain now that you needed him, you never knew just how much until you felt his touch. His hand on the nape of your neck, fingers stroking the side as a long slow kiss lands on your lips. Your eyes shut tight savouring what will probably be the last time you ever get to feel him on you. Foreheads together, fuck...we're cunts, you say as you open your eyes now both laughing, mouths on each others again. This man makes you feel things youve not felt in a long time, excitement, want, need, and you know for a fact that there's an 8in dildo sat in the drawer at home waiting for you with his fucking name on. Hand on your breast groaning as he starts playing with a nipple that's very prominently poking through your top, both of which were still extremely erect n painful "I would love to get these out babe...but i erm, gotta get back..." and there it was, the slap in the face, the raging jealousy you always felt knowing that he was someone else's. You just walk off, dont even look back at him, too pissed off with him, with yourself, the very mention of "HER" bursting that lust filled bubble you were both floating in.  
You walk through the door, your husband sat on the sofa...right time to take the frustration out on him...without even uttering a single word you get completly naked and straddle him. The look of shock on his face at the urgency, pushing his head into your breasts as you start grinding against him, feeling him biting and sucking at you as his bulge starts growing. Forcefully yanking at his belt desperate to get his jeans and boxers down, he lifts up enough just so you can get them to his knees. Dropping back down onto his dick with a moan "you're so fuckin wet!" Shut the fuck up groaned into his mouth as you grip his hair n pull his head back on the sofa, kissing him harshly, biting his lip as you bounce on every inch of that dick, closing your eyes as you imagine "HIM". One hand now on the back of the sofa, the other reaching for your cunt, you're so close. He bites your neck hard, hands digging into your hips, the tickling of his beard only adds to the pleasure of him marking you. Your finger frantically rubbing at your clit, closing your eyes, picturing "HIS" face, those big brown eyes staring into yours...GOD...imagining those plush beard covered lips on your skin...FUCK...the groans he made at your touch, the way he said your name....you can feel it building....the smell of him, the look in his eyes as you made him cum....warmth spreading all over your body as the last rub tips you over the edge.... as quick as you jumped on you jump off, I'm going for a bath, said over your shoulder back at him. The fact he never came is irrelevant, it was all for you. Did you feel guilty...no you didn't. As you were laying there it entered your mind the awkwardness that was to follow your earlier encounter, you see him all the time, you both know it's nothing but what do you do now? do u still acknowledge each other, ignore each other and pretend it never happened. Stupid woman, u giggle to yourself and your hand slips back into the water and between your thighs, a big smile on your face as you start to imagine him again. That sexy motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and opinions welcome...


End file.
